


What's the Use of Crying

by nothing_but_a_comedy (orphan_account)



Category: DC Extended Universe, Joker (2019)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nothing_but_a_comedy
Summary: Reader has a bad day and Arthur does everything he can to help her feel better. (Idk angst and smut, that's it lmao)
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Original Female Character(s), Arthur Fleck/Reader, Arthur Fleck/You, Joker (DCU)/Original Female Character(s), Joker (DCU)/Reader, Joker (DCU)/You, Joker/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	What's the Use of Crying

**Author's Note:**

> This is random but I just needed comfort honestly.

“Hello? Darling?” The sudden voice by your side interrupts your staring contest with the bumpy ceiling of your bedroom.

You blink your eyes a few times and look over to see your boyfriend in his signature red suit and clown makeup.

“Oh, hey! I didn’t hear you come home.” You sit up on the bed, noticing Arthur’s concerned face.

“Yeah,” he mutters, “I got back a few minutes ago and you weren’t responding when I called your name.”

Frowning, he brings one hand to your face and wipes away a tear you hadn’t felt rolling down your cheek. Embarrassed, you turn your face away slightly so that he doesn’t see your bloodshot eyes.

Arthur sits down beside you, grabbing your chin gently and moving your head so that you’re facing him. His intense green eyes pierce into your watery ones, silently begging you to tell him what’s wrong.

“I’m fine,” you sigh, desperately trying to suck it up and greet him properly. “How was your day as Joker?”

You muster up a smile to convince him you’re alright. The last few tears spill from your eyes and you hastily wipe them away so that you can focus on him.

“Baby,” he coos, his rough thumb gliding across your wet cheeks.

You lean into his touch with a shaky breath, trying to hold yourself together. You close your eyes, willing yourself not to cry anymore. You hate crying in front of people, but most of all you hate crying in front of Arthur.

“I’m sorry,” you whisper the apology for him seeing you like this.

“Tell me what’s wrong, baby, _please_.” Arthur begs you to confide in him. The way his voice breaks makes you open your eyes to look at him.

“I… I don’t know.” You sound desperate, as if you’re pleading with him to find the source of your pain and take it away from you.

He lets go of your face, his hand sliding to your back so that he can pull you into a tight hug. He holds you awkwardly, the angle of your bodies sitting side by side leaves too big a gap between you.

Feeling frustrated with the gap, he gently pulls you onto his lap so that you’re straddling him and every inch of your bodies are pressed together in a warm embrace.

Your arms are wrapped around his neck and your chests are pushed together. Arthur’s bones poke certain parts of your body, but you push yourself against him harder anyway, wanting to be close to him in every way.

“What can I do to make you feel better, hm?” He whispers in your ear and kisses your head gently. “Please, tell me how I can help you.”

You shudder in his arms. You’re not sure how many different emotions are coursing through you at the moment, but you can identify one of them as you very slowly roll your hips across his lap.

It’s not just lust. It’s a longing to be loved by the man in front of you. A longing to feel less lonely. He recognizes it in your eyes as you pull your head away from the crook of his neck and look at him needily.

“Please, Arthur,” you mutter as you rock your hips back and forth with more pressure now.

He groans softly, holding your hips tightly and giving you a worried look. “Ah, are you sure–”

“Yes, I just need to feel you.” Moaning softly, you continue grinding on him and feel the bulge in his pants starting to grow.

Arthur hesitantly moves his hands up and down the sides of your body, appreciating every curve. You can see how uncomfortable he looks at the situation, so you reassure him with a soft kiss on the side of his mouth.

He moves his head, capturing your lips and kissing you slowly. You run your hands through his bright green hair, your thumbs rubbing against his temples and smudging his makeup. His tongue swipes across your bottom lip before you groan and deepen the kiss.

You gyrate your hips as you kiss him, his hard cock rubs against you and creates the perfect amount of friction. Arthur’s hands brush against your stomach and make their way up to your breasts. He gropes them and finds your nipples through the fabric of your shirt. Pinching them, he is surprised to find you’re not wearing a bra.

He plays with your nipples and groans into your mouth, his makeup smudging all over your lips and chin. Arthur pulls away from your lips when they tremble slightly and he looks at you with wide eyes.

“Please… touch me,” you beg softly, holding onto his shoulders tightly.

Normally, he would joke that he’s already touching you, but he knows you’re not in the mood for being teased. He quickly works on unbuttoning your pants and pulling the zipper down so that he can slide his hand into your panties.

Watching your face for any signs of discomfort, he gently rubs his fingers against your clit, causing pleasure to shoot through your core. Your hands tighten around his shoulders and you throw your head back in ecstasy as you moan his name.

He pushes his hand down a bit further, probing your wet entrance with two of his fingers. You gasp as he spreads your arousal around your folds. With a low grunt, he pushes his fingers inside you, filling you up deliciously.

You buck your hips when he curls his fingers, the sensation making your legs quiver slightly.

“More, Arthur, please!”

He fingers you a bit faster, groaning, “So beautiful… you take my fingers so well.”

He pumps and curls his fingers inside you, building a rhythm that makes your toes curl. You lean your forehead against Arthur’s, panting as you stare into his intense eyes. Heat pools in the pit of your stomach as you feel yourself getting closer to release.

The moment is intimate, Arthur watching every move you make and every expression on your face. But for some strange reason, your eyes start watering again.

Arthur notices your teary eyes and he starts to pull his fingers out, but you grab his wrist and stop him.

“No! Please, I’m fine. Please don’t stop!” You stare into his eyes, pleading with him to keep going.

He hesitantly curls his fingers again, watching your face the entire time. You try to focus on the pleasure, but one more look at Arthur’s attentive stare has you crumbling. Your body shakes and you sob in his arms, your head falling against his shoulder.

As quick as lightning, Arthur pulls his fingers from you and buttons your pants back up. Rubbing your back with his other hand, he shushes you frantically.

“Did I hurt you? Are you okay, love?” He gently pulls your face away from his shoulder so that he can look at you.

Through your blurred vision, you see the guilty look on his face and shake your head so that he knows he isn’t the cause for your tears. You bury your face in your hands, embarrassed about the whole situation.

“I’ll be right back, okay? I’m just going to wash my hands.” Arthur coos in you ear and lifts you off his lap so that he can place you on the bed.

Rushing to the bathroom, he quickly washes his hands before returning to your trembling body. Picking you up gently and placing you at the top of the bed, he lays you down, your head resting against the pillow as tears fall down your face.

“It’s okay, it’s alright,” he shushes you softly and pulls you into his body, your face squished against his yellow vest. “That’s it, let it out, baby. I’m here.”

He continues whispering sweet nothings in your ear, encouraging you to confide in him. You’re safe in his strong arms, his red jacket surrounding your face as if it’s protecting you from the world.

In the haze of your emotional state, you faintly hear Arthur telling you to focus on your breathing. He joins you in deep breaths, helping you through the hiccups and gasps that accompany your tears.

Finally, he is able to calm you down. You pull away from his chest, staring at the mess you made on his vest and jacket with guilt.

“Don’t worry about that. I can wash it later.” Arthur looks down at you lovingly before he wipes away the remaining tears on your cheeks.

“Come on, love. Let’s get you cleaned up.” Carrying you to the bathroom, he lets you sit on the lid of the toilet as he wets a nearby rag. He washes your face and hands you a few tissues for you to blow your nose.

As you collect yourself, he rinses the rag and then washes his own face of his fading makeup. Satisfied with your clean faces, he carries you back to the bed and gently places you down.

He strips to his boxers and then slides under the covers beside you. Cuddling you, he kisses your forehead.

“Come on, baby… gimme a smile.” He smiles a little and rubs his thumb on the corner of your mouth. “Please,” he whines and thinks of a way to see you smile again.

You silently struggle to smile genuinely. Arthur can see the grimace on your face, so he smirks– a tell-tale sign that he’s about to say one of his infamous jokes.

“You know, you surprised me today.” He waits a beat, knowing that timing is everything. “Normally _I’m_ the one who cries during sex.”

You bite your lip, trying so hard not to smile or laugh at his terrible joke. Despite your best efforts, you sputter and laugh loudly, nodding your head in agreement.

Arthur grins, chuckling, “There’s that smile.” He pulls your body closer to his, muffling your giggles with the crook of his neck.

Feeling better now, your laughter dies down and you tangle your legs with Arthur’s. Sighing, you slowly drift off in the security of Arthur’s warm body. The last thing you feel before you fall asleep is a soft kiss on your forehead.


End file.
